


C.C.J.R

by Kotei_13th_ghost



Series: Shipyard Children [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, Children of Characters, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, lots of mentioned characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotei_13th_ghost/pseuds/Kotei_13th_ghost
Summary: Ruby Rose hero, huntress, and silver eyed warrior sat on the rooftop of her apartment stareing out into the reclaimed city of Vale. It had been twelve long years but they had done it. Ended Salem's reign and brought Vale back. It did not happen without problems, but it was better now then it had been. Some new true friends as well as putting an end to old hatreds or at least making the pain of them less so. The only one who had gotten away was Watts. However he has not bin seen or heard from in about six years. Most presume he died or has decided to remain out of the affairs of the world from now on. Ruby didn't pay much mind to what he was doing she knew that he was not a threat or at least she believed he wasn't. The only two she believed would try again had been defeated and much to her distaste killed... She shook her head clear of these thoughts, is was a time for her to get to bed she was tired from her recent mission. Ruby found her dreams quickly.





	C.C.J.R

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys welcome to a whole new story that I have been working on for a while now. Unlike my R.W._.Y x Adam series this one will be the start of a new one called C.C.J.R which will be part of a larger collection that I'm calling Shipyard Children which should be self explanatory. Anyways here is the first chapter to C.C.J.R hope you enjoy and if you want to go ahead and leave a comment or kudos either way I won't stop until I loose interest or I finish. Later

** **R.W.B.Y  
** **

** **C.C.J.R  
** **

** **Old Faces and Invitations  
** **

> A woman clad in red and black runs her scythe through a Beowulf, it's head rolling away as it begins to dissolve. They looked up as large serpent slithered towards her. Just before it strikes she disappears leaving rose petals in her wake, then right as the serpent lunges forth she buries her scythe blade into it's head causing it to kill it's self. The woman looks behind her as the second head raises it's head to strike her, but she launches herself at it her blade's edge catching it's neck and running through it. 
> 
> The head falls as she lands on top of the dead Grimm, looking about at the dissolving bodies of others that she had slain. In almost the blink of an eye the vision is gone as a young girl sits with her knees in her arms staring at a man with a mustache that had started to grey along with his once brown hair. "So she is the one that stopped what would be my...? Mother? A donor of sorts?" Came a low and wispy voice from the child.
> 
> "Yes, the silver eyed woman." The man answered. "And as to the connection between you and Salem." The man thought of his answer carefully before he finished. "Mother is the best choice of word for her." 
> 
> The man took a few steps forward before dashing to the side as a black clawed hand rushed towards him. The claw in question imbedding into the steel door behind him until with a slight tug it began to slowly slink it's way back to it's owner. The man watched with some hint of fear as the nails clink against each other and the fallen glass around it back to the girl who then wrapped it around her legs joining her human one. "Well it's good to see that your primary physical weapon is..." The man looked back at the door. "More then capable of piercing even the strongest of materials."
> 
> "Does is scare you that the connection you hoped would be there does not seem to have worked?..... Father."
> 
> The man looked back at the child with the no doubt deadly appendage. "If you really wanted to kill me I would be dead already now would I not be?" The child still half hidden by the dark glass that had been her womb looked at him in his eyes.
> 
> "I know from the memories that I feel more then anything that you pride yourself for your intellect so I wonder if that's why you included a bit of yourself into my 'birth'? The man went back to his previous posture as he said. " I did it for a number of reasons. The 'connection' to me is.... for lack of a better term a side effect. One that I would not be surprised is part of it or if it is at some point mute." 
> 
> At this time the child stepped down from her spot and began to walk towards him. Her feet that would be cut from the glass shards that lay in her path simply crushed them further. As she neared him she raised her hand in the same way that most children would to take hold of their parents hand. " So then 'father' lets make this connection more concrete." He took her hand unsure if it was wise or not, but it may prove in his favor to do so. With that they turned and headed out of the scarred door, but not before he pulled a small remote out of his pocket and pressed the button dropping it on the floor starting a countdown. Upon leaving they passed by a defaced placard reading. [Dr. Watt's Office] Soon the entire complex that Watts had been living in for the past few decades went up in an explosion lighting the path for two figures to head towards a nearby bullhead. 
> 
> **Two years ago in New Vale  
**
> 
> Ruby Rose hero, huntress, and silver eyed warrior sat on the rooftop of her apartment staring out into the reclaimed city of Vale. It had been twelve long years but they had done it. Ended Salem's reign and brought Vale back. It did not happen without problems, but it was better now then it had been. Some new true friends as well as putting an end to old hatreds or at least making the pain of them less so. The only one who had gotten away was Watts. However he has not bin seen or heard from in about six years. Most presume he died or has decided to remain out of the affairs of the world from now on. Ruby didn't pay much mind to what he was doing she knew that he was not a threat or at least she believed he wasn't. The only two she believed would try again had been defeated and much to her distaste killed... She shook her head clear of these thoughts, is was a time for her to get to bed she was tired from her recent mission. Ruby found her dreams quickly. 
> 
> **One week later**
> 
> Ruby Rose sometimes hated shopping even if it was for groceries she hated it, but she needed the food. She had not restocked her cabinets or fridge since she left for her last mission. Her last mission.... It felt so strange to think that she had just done her last mission not out of dislike for being a huntress or anything, but a need to be home more often. That and the fact she had just gotten an offer she would be crazy to refuse. The chance to become the new combat instructor at New Beacon. It was an honor to say the least the only thing that had kept her from accepting it was that Ozpin would possibly try and work there again. This thought was thankfully shattered when she found out that Oscar was in full control of his body and had also replaced the cane for something else that cut much of the ties between him and Ozpin. 
> 
> While she had at one point no issue with him at first she could not get over the fact that he had tried to use her and her friends. Much like Salem had used others two of which are part of her close knitt family/friend group. 
> 
> The fact that Glynda Goodwitch is now the headmistress of New Beacon had gave her a few nervous thoughts at one point had caused her to consider not taking it up as well, but in the end she would find out that even she had not known much about him and was often adamant about not going with many of his plans she was in on. This caused Ruby to be more comfortable with the offer. 
> 
> Ruby was so lost in her own thoughts she failed to notice the other cart she was about to run into until it was to late._ Crash_ Ruby looked up and saw someone she had not expected to see ever again. "Neo?!" The owner of the other cart looked up from checking the contents of her cart at a voice she hadn't heard in such a long time and likewise looked up with surprise to find Ruby Rose. Quickly starting to sign then upon seeing the scythe wielder was not understanding what she was saying she quickly grabbed her scroll and typed away. "Ruby Rose?! What are you doing here?!" 
> 
> " I could ask you that same question?" The two once enemies looked at one another for a few moments neither thinking that it could get more awkward until....
> 
> "Hey hun you will never believe what kind to cereal I just fou..... Uh well this is a surprise...." Roman Torchwick looked at his once nemesis with shock and a little bit of fear. While she had saved him from being eaten by the griffin on the airship he had not seen her since. At least not this close, she had grown much like himself and Neo. While she still held onto her cape her corset was a bit more filled out while her height stayed the same. Neo and him had also changed their looks mostly to avoid unwanted attention. Ditching the white coat and black bowler hat Roman had cut the bang that would normally hide his right eye. While Neo had taken more of a housewife look, not that she was any less dangerous.
> 
> "Well its been a while... How you been Red?"
> 
>   
Ruby could not believe her eyes, she was standing in front of Torchwick and Neo once the two most dangerous criminals in all of Remanent. Or at least she hope that the word 'once' was accurate.
> 
>   
" what are you two doing here?" Ruby almost shrieked, unsure how to act or if she needed to be ready for a fight.
> 
>   
"Well we are here getting food for the week. Not really a crime if I remember correctly." Said Torchwick who then wrapped his arm around Neo protectively. That was when Ruby noticed something, something she could not believe if she was not looking at it with her own eyes. Well it was actually two things she saw. First was the ring on Torchwick's and Neo's left hands. The second being the bump on the former's belly.
> 
>   
"Oh my gosh are you two pregnant?!" Ruby gave a squeal. "How long? When are you due? What gender? What are-" At that Torchwick let go of his wife and put his hands on the young woman's shoulders.
> 
>   
"Red I don't think now is the time to answer all if any of those questions." Torchwick looked to his wife as she began signing. "Maybe we should invite her to dinner with us tonight. Get a chance to both catch up slash get to known her a little better." Torchwick looked between his wife and the girl who had once been such a thorn in his side. 
> 
> "And why would we want to do that prey tell?" Torchwick replyed. Leaving Ruby to ask. 
> 
> "What did she say?"
> 
> "Uh well she was asking....." At that point Neo used her scroll once more.
> 
> "I don't see a whole lot of actual food in your cart so I was wondering if you wanted to come and eat with us? Romans a great cook, plus it would be nice to talk to someone from the past." As Ruby looked at the scroll she was perplexed to say the least. She was asking if she wanted to go to their home and eat with them. She could not understand why Neo would ask, but what surprised her and Torchwick was her answer. 
> 
> "Yes."
> 
> **That evening at the Torchwick residence.  
**
> 
> Roman didn't know what to say part from just plain confusion the other part from laughing so hard. Ruby had just finished a story of how they had defeated one of the Grimm queen's best pawns, Tyrian a scorpion faunas who had attacked them a few times. In the final battle with him, he had ripped off Jaunn's breast plate revealing the pumpkin Pete hoodie. At the sight of the bunny head on his chest Tyrian could not stop as he began laughing. This caused him to stubble back until he took a step off of the cliff that they had been fighting on, leading to his death. 
> 
> "Juane didn't find it funny at the time, but when it came down to how much of a menace he was to us it was kind of fitting how it happened." Said Ruby as she wiped a tear from her eye. Roman looked at Ruby as she did. He had not expected this to be how his day ended. Sitting at his kitchen table with his wife while they ate dinner with someone they had at one point tried and failed to kill more than once. With the laughter fading away Roman asked Ruby.
> 
> "So did you guys beat Cinder the same way or...?" Roman's voice trailed off when he caught sight of how Ruby's face went somber.
> 
> "She was killed by Blake when she tried to kill Emerald.... She had tried to convince her to join us, but..." Ruby started to tear up a bit at the memory. Neo looked at her then Roman before signing. "How did you get Emerald on your side?" Roman translated adding, "If your uncomfortable with answering that you don't have too." 
> 
> Ruby shook her head. "No, Blake was actually the one who convinced her to join us. they had a lot in common in regards to her history with Adam..." Ruby's eyes took on a look of intense anger at his name. "After you two left I went to find my team only to see him cut Yang's arm off." After giving a sigh she continued. "Then he turned to Blake, but was stopped by Emerald and Mercury who was not to happy to see the girl whom he had defied Cinder for get her arm cut off." Roman interrupted her at that moment.
> 
> "Wait Mercury defied Cinder for blondie?" Roman looked perplexed both of them had been so devoted to her from the moment he had met them. Ruby's reply was simple.
> 
> "Ya I guess both her and Blake had found their way into their hearts. I mean Blake and Emerald got married after all." Both Roman and Neo looked at her in shock. Did she just say that kitty cat and the street rat got married?!
> 
> "When did this happen?" Roman shrieked as Neo signed at the same time. " A few years ago, they have been thinking of adoption actually."
> 
> " Well that's a uh something." Replied Roman with Neo signing.
> 
> "Well I know neither liked Roman, but I feel like I should have gotten a invitation." Roman gave his wife a look as he translated for her.
> 
> "Well Yang and Merc's wedding is coming up in a month I could ask them." Roman gave her a smirk.
> 
> "I don't think that either blondie or the punk would want me or Neo at their wedding."
> 
> Neo gave him a pout before signing to him. "Well we can still ask you know, I would like to see Yang again if only to apologize to her for what I did to her."
> 
> " Okay Okay will you at least ask them for us?" Looking at Ruby. 
> 
> "Sure, I don't know if they will say yes or not though." Ruby looked at the two of them. She could never have expected to for one eat dinner with them let alone enjoy it. They had always been enemies until she had saved Roman from the griffon that had almost eaten him. As she thought about it she decided that it was probably the best dicision she had made that day.
> 
> ****  
Seventeen Years Later  

> 
> A young girl sat at a workbench putting the finishing touches on her weapon; Halberd in basic design, but it was not just that.
> 
>   
"Hey Red can you make sure that Robyn is up don't want her to be late for her first day now."
> 
>   
"Hey!!! That was one time shup up!!!!"
> 
>   
"Hehehe"
> 
>   
The voice of her step-mother could be heard grumbling at her father bringing up one her less proud moments as she smiled. 'He really thinks that I would oversleep on my first day, humph.' At that she heard a light knock on her door, looking over she answered with a simply "come in."
> 
>   
The door opened with her mother walking in, she wore her red cape as usual with two emblems holding it closed _hers_ a rose and her husband's a jack-o-lantern face.   
"Working on last minute touches are we?"
> 
>   
"Well it's not to say that I don't trust Trick Candle or anything I'm just making sure he is in proper working order not that you have any room to talk miss Crescent Rose is my second most important sweetheart."
> 
>   
"Second? who do you think is my number one is?"
> 
>   
A loud "HEY" followed by a pout so like her biological mother's...
> 
>   
"Hmm you are defiantly a mixture of all three of us honey." Ruby Rose one of if not considered the best huntress in all of Remenant looked at her step-daughter with a great deal of love and a great deal of sadness that she never got to really meet her birthmother and one of Ruby's greatest friends despite the short time they knew each other.
> 
>   
The girl stood up and walked over to hug her mom while she knew that they were not blood related she herself would never openly call Ruby anything else, but mom. Something at both her parents have been happy about.
> 
>   
"That is something that I will be always proud of mom."
> 
>   
Ruby looked at her ste- no her daughter. She could practically feel the slap on the back of her head from Neo for forgetting what she promised nearly seventeen years ago. "Hey lets get going don't want to be late like a certain someone was now do we?"
> 
>   
"Yeah let's go mom I'm sure dad is waiting oh so not patiently." The girls giggled at the jab at the third member of their household and walked out the door, not before the young girl grabbed her weapon and a coat that was white save for the rose petals falling on the coat tails. 


End file.
